Dovahkiin
|image1= |caption1=''Fus Ro Dah!'' |forms=Dovahkiin Raizo Dragonheart |row1=Raiken Frostfire Fayre Snow King Finn |row2=Xbox |row3=Peter Jessop (Raiken/Oblivion Walker) Matthew Mercer (Samuel) Colleen Delany (Fayre/Lady Nightblade) Corri English (Runa) André Sogliuzzo (King) James Lewis (Finn) |row4=The Elder Scrolls |row5=''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' |row6=Video Game }}Dovahkiin, also known as the Dragonborn, is the main protagonist from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and would be playable in The Crossover Game. In The Crossover Game canon, there are three known characters who have been discovered as Dragonborn. Despite being labeled as "Dovahkiin", this character represents heroes from multiple The Elders Scrolls games, not just Skyrim. Trophy Information LEGENDARY WARRIORS OF TAMRIEL The Dragonborn is a legendary warrior from the land of Tamriel, born with the rare ability to slay dragons and absorb their souls. Aside from standard weapon skills and magic-casting, the Dovahkiin is able to learn powerful Dragon Shouts, which can be used for many offensive or defensive attacks. The first known Dragonborn was an ancient Nord by the name of Miraak. Several centuries after Miraak's defeat, the return of the World Eater Alduin gave rise to a new generation of Dragonborn, the first of which was a Nord named Raiken, a direct descendant of Jurgen Windcaller. Unbeknowst to the citizens of Skyrim, two other Dragonborns have yet to be discovered: Raizo's twin sister, Fayre, and the elusive Khajiit thief, Ka'non, commonly known as "King". However, the Dragonborn trio have been kept under watch for years by a mysterious Altmer mage known as Finn... Dovahkiin's Legacy Canon: *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Finn)'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Raiken)'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (King/Fayre)'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition'' Non-Canon: *''The Elder Scrolls: Legends of Tamriel'' *''Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution Exclusive'' *''LEGO Dimensions Fanfiction'' Story Role: The story of Dovahkiin takes place after the events of Dragonborn. In Crossover Canon, the events in Skyrim take place as follows: #Skyrim: All of the events and quests that take place without the DLC, from 4E 201 - 4E 202. #Dragonborn: The events of the Dragonborn DLC take place 8 years after Skyrim, around 4E 210. #Dawnguard: The events of Dawnguard take place 30 years later, around 4E 232. The events that transpire take place in a similar, yet different sequences that delves into the story of The Elder Scrolls: Legends of Tamriel. Rivals: To be announced later... Current Status: Each character's most recent status are as follows: #Finn Altmer is the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold and serves as an ally to Raiken Frostfire. #The original Raiken from The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion has become the new Sheogorath. His original mind has been reborn inside of Raiken Frostfire, as his Daedric Persona, the Oblivion Walker. #Raiken Frostfire won the civil war for the Stormcloaks and slayed Alduin, bringing a temporary peace to Skyrim. He has been named Harbinger of the Companions and has taken Ulfric's place as Jarl of Windhelm. #Fayre Snow had been killed by an Imperial soldier but resurrected to serve as a Nightingale for Nocturnal. Seeking a way to break her enthrallment, she turned to vampirism and developed her own Daedric Persona known as Lady Nightblade. She ordered Ulfric's assassination and slayed the dragon, Paarthurnax, wanted to exact revenge on the Khajiit that betrayed the Thieves Guild, and eradicate the remaining dragons in the name of the Blades. She later adopts an infant girl named Runa and leaves her in the care of Aela the Huntress. #The Khajiit known as King Ka'non betrayed the Thieves Guild and joined the Imperial Legion to earn extra gold. However, when the Stormcloaks began driving back the Imperials, King deserted them and joined the Dark Brotherhood, eventually becoming its leader after learning of his status as the Listener. He is currently being hunted by Raiken for the assassination of Ulfric Stormcloak and supposed slaying of Paarthurnax. #After the events of Skyrim, Raiken has a son named Samuel and Aela has raised Fayre's daughter, Runa. Several years later, during the events of Dawnguard, Samuel and Runa have grown up. Samuel becomes an adventurer to follow in his father's footsteps, while Runa has joined the Companions and became a werewolf like Aela. Raiken, having been Jarl of Windhelm for 28 years, is eventually elected High King of Skyrim by the Moot Council. Finn continues his reign as Arch-Mage of the College, while also serving as Raiken's key advisor. Fayre eventually overthrows Harkon and takes command of his army of vampires, resurrecting and enthralling a large number of fallen warriors, including Ulfric, General Tullius, Ancano, and even the Khajiit named King and Miraak, the first Dragonborn. Moveset Each character has their own moveset. Dovahkiin is split into four Forms: Raiken, Fayre, King, and Finn. Raiken: Raiken Frostfire is the primary Dragonborn from Skyrim, and represents the reincarnation of the Hero from Oblivion. As the original Dragonborn designed by LeeHatake93, Raiken is the main protagonist of the Skyrim era, and lives up to his destiny as the Dragonborn who would slay Alduin. Despite being the hero, however, he struggles in balancing his lightness from his dark side, and even follows a darker scenario in another timeline. Normal Combos *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Smash Attacks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Supers *'The Ritual Stone:' Raiken uses his Ritual Stone power to raise several defeated Stormcloak soldiers. The soldiers will rush toward his opponents, triggering a cutscene where a small army appears, attacking them. The cutscene ends with Raiken using Call Dragon, as Odahviing flies overhead and unleashes a stream of fire upon the opponents, inflicting massive damage. *'Oblivion Walker:' Raiken dawns Daedric Armor with his powers enhanced by Dragon Aspect, changing his moveset to reflect on several Daedric weapons. **'Neutral- Ring of Hircine:' Raiken briefly transforms into a werewolf and mauls his opponent, KO'ing them. **'Side- Wabbajack:' Raiken casts the Wabbajack on opponents, with a random effect. They will either be frozen, burst into a fiery explosion, or be turned into chickens. **'Upward- Sanguine Rose:' Raiken summons a Dremora armed with a Daedric battleaxe. All of its attacks instantly KO opponents. **'Downward- Dawnbreaker:' Raiken stabs Dawnbreaker into a fallen Draugr. This will emit a large fiery explosion that takes out any opponent in its path. Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Animations *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' Fayre: Fayre is Raiken's twin sister and is also a Dragonborn. It was prophesied that only Raiken would become a Dragoborn, however, being his twin, Fayre also developed the ability to shout and absorb dragon souls. Despite this, her talents lie with conjuration spells, and she aligns herself with the Daedra. Normal Combos *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Smash Attacks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Supers *'Vampire Lord:' Fayre transforms into a Vampire Lord form, changing her moveset: **'Side- Blood Magic:' Fayre casts a spell that will explode on contact with opponents, increasing their damage for a short time after the attack hits, while decreasing Fayre's damage. **'Upward- Bat Strike:' Fayre transforms into bats and flies upward. If she makes contact with an opponent, bats will remain attached to them, dealing extra chip damage. **'Downward- Summon Gargoyle:' Fayre will summon a Gargoyle to fight by her side. It will inflict minor damage to opponents and may be KO'd. **'Neutral- Vampiric Grip:' Fayre uses a telekinetic force to grab an opponent, damaging them while they are in her grip. She is then able to throw them a distance, dealing extra damage. *'Dragonborn Awakened:' A cutscene plays where Fayre casts Bend Will on several dragons, before using a shout that instantly kills them and transfers their power to her, giving her Miraak's power. Her moveset consists entirely of more powerful Shouts. **'Side- Whirlwind Sprint:' Fayre uses all three words of Whirlwind Sprint, making her dash across the screen at an impressive speed. Players should proceed with caution as this move covers a large distance, and may end up sending her off the stage if used improperly. If Fayre runs into an opponent, it will launch them across the stage. **'Upward- Animal Allegiance:' With all three words known, her shout summons a mammoth to fight alongside Fayre until it is defeated or Dragon Aspect fades. All of the mammoth's attacks can instantly KO. **'Downward- Slow Time:' Fayre uses the Slow Time shout, which creates a ranged ethereal barrier. Anyone who steps within the barrier moves slowly, while Fayre can move at normal speed. **'Neutral- Call Storm:' Fayre uses the Call Storm shout, creating thunderclouds that strike opponents with lightning, dealing high damage that can lead into instant KO's. This move can only be used once while Dragon Aspect is in effect. Attempting to use it again will just result in the "Uncharged Shout" sound effect. Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Animations *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' Finn: Finn is the first Skyrim character who isn't canonically a Dragonborn. Instead, he is actually a master wizard who has slowed his aging process, and represents the hero of Morrowind, several decades later. He eventually learns to use Shouts after training with the Greybeards, however, his true talents are those of a mage, and he prefers to rely on his spellcasting rather than Shouting. Normal Combos *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Smash Attacks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Supers *'The Eye of Magnus:' A cutscene plays where Ancano activates the Eye of Magnus, releasing ethereal monsters onto the stage that will attack players. Finn is armed with the Staff of Magnus and dons the Morokei Dragon Priest mask, which both increase the power of his spells, inflicting high damage to opponents. *'Auriel's Bow:' Finn is armed with Auriel's Bow and disappears. A cross-hair appears on the screen which shows Finn aiming the bow at the sun, and two button prompts appear. The prompt on the left reads "Fire Sunhallowed Arrow" while the prompt on the left reads "Fire Bloodcursed Arrow". The arrows will have a different effect when fired: **'Sunhallowed Arrow:' Firing a Sunhallowed Arrow will cause the sun to fire down rays of light which will inflict fire damage before KO'ing opponents. **'Bloodcursed Arrow:' The Bloodcursed Arrow will cause the sun to explode, encompassing the entire stage in darkness. Vampires will rise from the darkness and attack opponents, KO'ing them. Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Animations *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' King: King was born Ka'non, and is a Khajiit hailing from the land of Elsewyr. He has also awakened as a Dragonborn, though he ignores his destiny and instead pursues a life of larceny and murder, enrolling into and later betraying the Thieves Guild and becoming the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. He has the talent to use Shouts, though he never uses it, preferring to rely on stealth in his attacks. Normal Combos *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Smash Attacks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Supers *'Beast Form:' King transforms into a werewolf, changing his moveset: **'Side- Feeding Frenzy:' King lunges toward his opponents and begins biting frantically, dealing damage. **'Upward- Wolf Lunge:' King will pounce onto his opponents, brutally slashing at them with his claws before tossing them aside. **'Downward- Totem of the Moon:' King summons another werewolf to fight alongside himself. It will inflict minor damage and may be KO'd. **'Neutral- Animal Vigor:' King lets out a howl, boosting his attack strength and decreasing his opponent's knockback resistance. *'Final Smash:' TBA Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Animations *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' Costumes Raiken *'Raiken Reborn:' Raiken wearing a suit of Dragonplate armor, minus the helmet, with a copper and sapphire circlet. He has a beard and war paint over his left eye, and is armed with a dragonbone sword, dragonbone bow, and wears spears on his back. This is his default costume. **'Jarl Raiken:' Raiken wearing a suit of heavy Dawnguard armor, with the same copper and sapphire circlet. His hair is slightly greying while his war paint is a bit faded. **'Harbinger:' Raiken wearing Wolf Armor, Gauntlets, and Boots, while sporting a beard, greying hair, and war paint over his left eye, his appearance when he accepts the role as Harbinger of the Companions. **'High King Raiken:' Raiken as an old man several years after the events of Skyrim, wearing a full set of Carved Nord Armor, minus the helmet. As with Jarl Raiken, he has a beard and war paint over his left eye. His hair is now completely grey. *'General Raiken:' Raiken wearing General Tullius' armor with Shrouded gloves and boots, his primary outfit from the Xbox 360 version of Skyrim. **'Stormblade:' Raiken's Steel Plate Armor he wore after joining the Stormcloaks. **'Imperial Legion:' Raiken wearing studded Imperial armor, braces, and boots, with a torturer's hood, the outfit he wore shortly after arriving in Skyrim. **'Bard:' Raiken wearing green clothes, brown gloves, and brown boots, his outfit he wore after taking a brief exile from adventuring. **'Cyrodiil Raiken:' Raiken as his counterpart from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. *'Samuel Frostfire:' Raiken as his son, Samuel Frostfire. His hair color becomes dark red and he grows a short beard, with one of his eyes being pure white. He wears Whiterun Guard Armor with Steel Imperial bracers and boots. Fayre *'Nightingale Armor: '''Fayre as Lady Nightblade, wearing Nightingale Armor, and her default costume. *'Blades Armor: Fayre wearing a suit of Blades Armor, without the helmet. **'''Blades Reborn: Fayre's new Blades design, which changes her hairstyle and facial features. *'Vampire Mistress:' Fayre as a vampire, wearing vampire royal armor and boots, similar to Serana, with a gold emerald circlet on her head. **'Fayre Reborn:' Fayre's elder appearance, after being separated from her Lady Nightblade persona and having her humanity restored. *'Stormcloak:' Fayre when she was a Stormcloak. **'Imperial Armor:' Fayre wearing Imperial armor with a novice hood. *'Daedric Armor:' Fayre wearing a suit of Daedric armor. *'Runa Snow:' Fayre as her daughter, Runa. Her hairstyle changes and becomes blonde, and she wears war paint similar to Aela the Huntress. She wears Ancient Nord Armor, Gauntlets, and Boots. Finn *'Ebony Mail: '''Finn wearing Ebony Mail, Nightingale gloves, Thalmor boots, and a Shrouded cowl, his default costume. *'Arch-Mage Robes:' Finn wearing the Arch-Mage robes from the College of Winterhold with a silver sapphire circlet and silver sapphire necklace. *'Dawnguard:' Finn wearing a set of Dawnguard heavy armor and boots, and the Dragon Priest Mask Morokei. *'Thalmor:' Finn wearing a set of Thalmor robes, boots, and gloves, with an Apprentice Hood. *'Young Finn:' Finn as he appears during the events of ''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. He has longer hair, traditional green eyes, and wears black mage robes and boots. King *'King Reborn: '''King's design from ''Skyrim: Special Edition, where he wears a full set of Thieves Guild Armor, with iron arrows on his back. *'Orcish Armor:' King's set of Orcish armor, gloves, and boots with the Krosis Dragon Priest Mask. *'Imperial Soldier:' King wearing heavy Imperial Armor, Bracers, and Boots. *'Leather Armor:' King wearing Leather Armor, Bracers, and Boots. *'Assassin Outfit:' King wearing Shrouded armor, gloves, and boots. Gallery Dovahkiin Dovahkiin.png|All of Dovahkiin's varations/character changes. From left to right: Raiken. King, Raiken (Old), Samuel, Fayre (Lady Nightblade), Finn, Fayre (Old), and Runa Daedric Armor.png|A full set of Daedric Armor, which serves as a generic design for Dovahkiin in The Crossover Game Raiken Raiken Evolution.png|Several of Raiken's designs: Imperial Legion, Stormblade, Oblivion Walker, Bard, Harbinger, and Old Man Raiken Xbox 360.png|Raiken's appearance in the Xbox 360 version of Skyrim Old Man Raiken Render.png|Raiken as High King of Skyrim, several years later Samuel Frostfire.png|Samuel Frostfire, Raiken's son and one of his alternate costumes Fayre Fayre Blade Armor.png|Fayre wearing Blades armor in her original design Fayre_Snow_Nightingale.png|Fayre as a Nightingale, unmasked Fayre Blades Leader.png|Fayre's new Blades design Fayre Render.png|Fayre when she moved to Skyrim, posing as a beggar Fayre Nightblade.png|Fayre several years later, her youth intact due to her vampirism Runa Snow.png|Runa Snow, Fayre's daughter and one of her alternate costumes Old Fayre.png|Fayre's elder appearance, when she is separated from Lady Nightblade King King.png|King Ka'non in his Thieves Guild attire King render.png|King wearing his hood Finn Finn Morrowind Remastered.png|Finn's young appearance in Skyrim, depicting what he would look like in Morrowind Finn Thalmor.png|Finn wearing his Thalmor robes Finn Prisoner.png|Finn's appearance in Skyrim, wearing ragged clothes Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters Category:Bethesda Category:Xbox Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Licensed Category:Original Category:Console Characters